thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Læknirinn í Laturbæ (4Kids Edition)
This was supposed to be the first episode of the revived Lazytown anime but due to unlicensed crossovers and swearing, it was banned. Gallery Woosto.JPG|Hey ho ev'rybody! Haninn here! and I'm gonna tell a tale of a town called LazyTown! Old Town.JPG|"Once opon a time, there was a not-so-small town called "LazyTown". It looked small when you're viewing far away. But look where you land." Bootleg Glanni Cast.jpg|"It has many buildings that you'll wanna visit like Jives' house, Stephanie's house, and Ziggy's house!" 18lripk364cbhjpg.jpg|"But on the eve of Turkey Day, a time traveler dropped in from another world." Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Hello, Lazytown! Pwizel.JPG|Who are you? Stwephanie.JPG|Yeah. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I rescued this poor little wolf and it died. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|So, it was cremated. Woosto.JPG|"Little does The Doctor know, the wolf was Missy's ghost." Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Now where is that wolf's ashes? Zwiggy.JPG|D*GO! Astro junge's gun.jpg|Ziggy shoots The Doctor. Zwiggy.JPG|Oh god. I killed someone. Dr. Heather! I need you 168624124.jpg|What is it? Zwiggy.JPG|I shot someone 168624124.jpg|Let me take a look at his body. Meanwhile Logo.png 2068.jpg|Mom, I told you I'm 24 years old! Hilda Figglehorn.jpg|You're my deadbeat son! Wait? Did you're duffle bag just move? Woosto.JPG|"Missy's Ghost in the form of a small wolf was the object moving." IMG 8197.PNG 2068.jpg|(sleeping) Zzzzzzzz. 2355-1262475223-0fef33e080fe7faa3041509efb556994.jpg|(thinking) Should I do it? I need his body. Yes! I must! Censor sign.png|The Master possesses Fred's body. Lucas-1.jpg|I'm alive! Meanwhile Logo.png 168624124.jpg|No wounds. Are you sure that you shot him? Zwiggy.JPG|Yes, I'm sure. 168624124.jpg|He's still breathing. Scene Missing.PNG|The Doctor regenerates into himself. Zwiggy.JPG|Woah, what was that? What's happening? Are you okay? I'm sorry. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Yes, I'm okay. Meanwhile Logo.png Lucas-1.jpg|Hilda. Hilda Figglehorn.jpg|WHAT!?!!? Lucas-1.jpg|Say your last words. Hilda Figglehorn.jpg|Fuckity bye! Censor sign.png|The Master kills Hilda. Meanwhile Logo.png Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Hi. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Let's open an Italian pizzeria in Lazytown! Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Fuck yeah! Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Hello. Wanna be my companions? Stwingy.JPG|NO D@GOS ALLOWED! Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|My name is The Doctor and I'm a Time Lord. The master1.jpg|Hello Stephanie. Stwephanie.JPG|Fred? Why are you here? The master1.jpg|I want to tell you about my new hairstyle. Stwephanie.JPG|It looks great. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|You look familiar. The master1.jpg|Why? I just wanted to look like a superstar. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Oh. You looked like someone I knew in the past. NewSnoopyshome.jpg|At the bus stop. 168624124.jpg|I'm waiting for Fred to drive me to a party. Who's that man over there? Wait, isn't he that man who was shot? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Hello. You're name must be Heather. I'm The Doctor. 168624124.jpg|You're not a doctor. I'm a doctor. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|You might be a doctor, but I am The Doctor. 168624124.jpg|Is that your real name? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Yes it is because I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey 168624124.jpg|You really think I believe in this crap? A kid would, but not me. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Time and space is very complicated. Ti- 168624124.jpg|Oh. My bus has arrived. The master1.jpg|Guess what? Your new friend is going to the party too! 168624124.jpg|But we just met! Oh okay, I don't care. exterior_A.jpg Pwizel.JPG|The party is going to be awesome. It's our Holiday Season Party. 5 min later.jpg Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Wait, why is Fred going this direction? Isn't this the bad part of Lazytown? Unless, he's The Master! I knew it! The master1.jpg|What was that? Oh yeah, both of you need to drink this great beverage. Scene Missing.PNG|Heather and The Doctor drink the beverage and pass out. The master1.jpg|Ha ha ha. IMG 8197.PNG Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Where am I? I should've never have fallen for The Master's evil trick. Pwizel.JPG|The Master wants to rule the world with me! Eric Roberts.jpg|I always dress for the occasion. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Why do you want to take over this planet? Eric Roberts.jpg|I never liked this planet, Doctor. 168624124.jpg|I should've believed you, Doctor. Eric Roberts.jpg|Pixel, shoot him and poison Heather. Pwizel.JPG|Nope. Astro junge's gun.jpg|Pixel shoots The Master. Eric Roberts.jpg|No! I wanted The Doctor's body. Now, I can't. *dies* Scene Missing.PNG|The Master's former body regenerates back into Fred. Eric Roberts.jpg|Wait, what am I doing here? Why is my voice different? Pwizel.JPG|Long story. Me, you, Pixelmobile right now. Eric Roberts.jpg|Alright! Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Heather, I have to show you something. It's over here. 168624124.jpg|But it's a phone booth. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Not just any old booth. 18lripk364cbhjpg.jpg 168624124.jpg|It's bigger on tue inside. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Yes, I know. It can travel through time and space. It's midnight now, better go to sleep. Goodnight! I had a fun dqy. 168624124.jpg|Bye! See you soon. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I just saved the world again. 4Kids TV Logo.jpg|Voiceover: This episode will remain unaired forever. Theend.jpg Category:2017 Films